Haciendo otra herida al corazón
by Angeldarla
Summary: Ángel destrozado, regresa a Sunnydale, no puede sacarse de la cabeza a Buffy.
1. Regresando a la boca del infierno

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Joss Whedon, yo solo los tomo prestados para poder desestresarme un poco, espero les guste y manden sus sugerencias y observaciones. Muchas gracias y bonito día.

Capítulo 1: Regresando a la boca del infierno.

Ángel ha vuelto a Sunnydale, nuevamente. Negocios, proteger a alguien, soledad, puede dar mil pretextos, pero la verdadera razón siempre es y será Buffy. No puede alejarla de su mente, cierra los ojos y aún siente su perfume llenando el ambiente, sus dedos recorriendo su espalda, solo dos veces ha tenido esa dicha y una le costó el alma. Literalmente.

Acecharla de nuevo, ser cauteloso y exponerse a un nuevo desencuentro, a la cara de la cazadora reprochándole su huída, los silencios incómodos que son llenados por los recuerdos de su amor. Los fantasmas del deseo inundando todos sus pensamientos y un "te amo" que se ahoga en su garganta. ¿Por qué regresa? No puede dejar de recordar las palabras de Buffy aquél día mágico que pasaron juntos, cuando la sangre del demonio regeneró su cuerpo. "Siempre lo recordaré" le dijo ella mientras, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas se aferraba a su cuerpo, volteando a ver el reloj, mirando pasar ese minuto que retrocedería el tiempo y haría que el día volviese a empezar. El momento pasó y la chica olvidó todas las palabras de amor que susurró en su oído ese día que solamente él puede recordar.

Por fin la cazadora hace acto de presencia en el cementerio, el patrullaje de siempre, la estaca jugueteando en su mano y ese andar tan peculiar que puede reconocer a kilómetros. Es ella, su eterno tormento, su amor, su musa… La chica prohibida.

Los deseos de correr, abrazarla, besarla y decirle que no puede más; que los días sin ella son eternos, que la tortura de no tenerla sobrepasa la de no poder fundir sus cuerpos… La ama, y eso nunca cambiará, pueden venir mil demonios, pueden recitar profecías y maldiciones pero su amor siempre seguirá intacto, guardado en un lugar privilegiado de sus recuerdos, al que acude cuando todo se desmorona.

Acecharla en las sombras, deleitarse con cada uno de sus movimientos, sentirse paralizado por no poder amarla. Eso es lo único que le queda.

La cazadora continúa su patrullaje ignorando que la observan, un vampiro la ataca por la espalda y con un rápido movimiento la estaca da en el lugar adecuado, su contrincante es reducido a polvo. — ¡Oh vamos, cada vez son peor! Cuando comencé en esto por lo menos daban un poco de pelea, ahora cualquiera se siente con derecho a convertirse en vampiro; por lo menos antes eran selectivos.

Willow llega detrás de la cazadora, quien voltea con rápidos reflejos empuñando la estaca.

— Sólo soy yo.

— Willow ¿Cuántas veces tendremos que discutir sobre eso? No aparezcas de repente cuando estoy patrullando.

— Bueno, el vampiro se ha ido—. La mejor amiga de Buffy hace mención al montón de polvo que se encuentra cerca de la cazadora. — Y si ya no hay nada que estacar qué te parece si vamos a mi casa a ver una película. Mañana no hay escuela y acabo de rentar esto—. Will saca de su mochila una película romántica de antaño

— ¡Oh vamos, prefiero que un vampiro me ataque antes que tener que ver eso otra vez!

— Oh no es tan malo, además la chica se queda con el amor de su vida al final. Después de ver su amor fallar una y otra vez frente a cada prueba. Es romántico ¿no lo crees?

— ¿Y seguimos viendo esos ridículos filmes porque…?— Buffy levanta una ceja y mira con desesperación a su amiga, historias de corazones rotos es lo último que quiere ver. Si alguien busca una historia desgarradora de un amor imposible solo tiene que preguntarle sobre su último año de vida. —La vida no es así, al final siempre sales herida, terminas eligiendo al chico incorrecto y eso te cuesta todo.

— Deja de pensar en él, lo mejor fue separarse—. Willow abraza a Buffy, le duele ver a su mejor amiga así, destruida y fingiendo que todo está bien. Respira, va a la escuela, se baña, patrulla, sonríe algunas veces y sale con los scoobies a pasear de vez en cuando pero sabe que las cosas no están bien. —Tengo en casa la cantidad suficiente de helado como para que el azúcar te haga olvidar todos tus problemas—. Afirma mientras la suelta.

La cazadora encoge los hombros resignada, su otra opción es ir a casa y llorar un poco abrazando a su almohada.

—No puedo ver esa película otra vez, prefiero ver una de terror donde todos terminen muertos, es más divertido.

—Oh bueno, lo que sea con tal de que quites esa cara. —Willow le dedica una media sonrisa y guarda la película en su mochila mientras saca otro ejemplar. —Te conozco lo suficiente, pero sabes que odio ver tanta sangre.

— Eso si es algo que puedo ver—. Buffy sonríe, la idea de ver una película romántica le resultaba nauseabunda.

Ángel, cerca de un mausoleo ve alejarse a Buffy, no puede moverse por temor a que la chica lo descubra. Cuando han pasado la cantidad necesaria de minutos sigue pensando en la conversación que le escuchó mantener con Willow. Le duele verla, lo mata no verla ¿Cuándo pasará? Ella tampoco está bien ¿eso lo reconforta? No, pero hay un extraño sentimiento en saber que ella está sufriendo. ¡Oh vamos! Debe dejarla en paz, él tomó la decisión de irse, por el bien de los dos. El tener su perfume cerca le nubla el pensamiento, no puede permitirlo.

— ¿Espiándola de nuevo? Eres un poco voyerista ¿sabes?

La voz de Spike suena fuerte y clara, genial, su antiguo compañero de fiesta. Lo único que faltaba. Ángel voltea y puede ver con fastidio al vampiro.

—Sólo me cercioro que esté bien.

—¡Buh, buh! —. Dice Spike mientras se lleva los puños cerca de los ojos en ademán de llanto. —Necesitas una chica menos complicada.

— ¿Cómo Drusilla? No, gracias. Me gustan cuerdas.

—Drusilla podrá estar loca, pero por lo menos no me hace entrar en un dilema moralista —. Spike convierte su cara y señala sus colmillos. — Todo lo que necesita Buffy está aquí. Siempre es divertido cuando las niñas buenas se vuelven malas.

Ángel le da un puñetazo en la cara a Spike, se pregunta cómo es posible que cada vez que abre la boca no termine estacándolo.

—No necesito escucharte.

— Sigues pegando como una niña. — Spike ríe y se incorpora. —Por lo menos te evitarías el drama de la srita. Correcta y todo sería más divertido. — ¿Sabe que la estás espiando? Seguramente no, sería divertido que se enterara.

Continuará…


	2. Recurriendo a todo para olvidarte

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Joss Whedon, yo solo los tomo prestados para contar una historia. Buen día a quién quiera que lea esto.

— Tú la lastimas de cualquier forma y estarás perdido.

— Oh, pero que conmovedor. — Spike ríe ante la cólera de su antiguo compañero de cacería. — La cazadora tiene de nuevo a su amorcito para defenderla. —El vampiro rubio se suelta mientras continúa burlándose de Ángel, quien lo mira de forma amenazante.

* * *

— Oh vamos Will, no es tan malo.

— Ajá, después de tanta sangre comienzo a sentir nauseas. —Willow rueda los ojos, suspira y le dedica a Buffy una mirada resignada.

Buffy dándose por enterada quita la película del DVD, de todas formas no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Pero era una forma de distraerse, o por lo menos de intentarlo. Sería genial tener una fórmula para mitigar su dolor, a menos que…

— Will, ¿y si hacemos algo para que me sienta mejor?

— Oh vamos Buffy, dame algunos minutos antes de sentir que voy a devolver la cena, antes de que pongas la película de nuevo.

— No…tú…bueno… ¿Hay algún hechizo para olvidar?

La bruja mira a su amiga con un gesto entre sorprendido y asustado, que su amiga quiera recurrir a eso para "sentirse mejor" es preocupante.

— No, eso es peligroso.

—Bueno, sólo para sentirme mejor.

—No, bueno hay algo que he leído en los libros, con Giles pero no estoy muy segura que funcione. — La pelirroja se encuentra un tanto nerviosa, prefería ver más sangre en la película que tener esta conversación con su mejor amiga.

— Por favor. —Buffy ve a su amiga, buscando su compasión, con esa mirada que sabe que terminará convenciéndola.

—Bueno, es algo sencillo. — Willow termina resignada, cediendo ante la mirada y Buffy sonríe al observar su triunfo. —Sólo tengo que sacar mis cosas— Willow saca debajo de su cama la caja con velas, hierbas, piedras y todo tipo de cosas que guarda. La magia le apasiona, y solo ha hecho hechizos pequeños, como flotar un lápiz en clase o encontrar cosas perdidas; la idea de hacer algo más le es un poco perturbadora, pero no por ello deja de ser apasionante.

Después de acomodar velas y una que otra hierba Willow tiene todo listo en el piso.

—Ahora nos tomamos de las manos. —La cazadora la mira, bien, la idea no es muy buena, pero qué más da.

Después de pronunciar palabras que no entiende, y que le recuerdan los libros que Giles le ha enseñado en la biblioteca, finalmente Buffy escucha a su amiga decir algo que entiende bien: _"Que vuelvan los recuerdos felices, en el tiempo perdidos". _ Buffy cierra los ojos, después de unos minutos los abre, se incorpora y se sienta en la cama de su amiga. Willow la mira en silencio.

— ¿Y bien?

—Lo siento Will— dice mientras niega con la cabeza y tuerce un poco la boca —pero agradezco tu intención.

— Oh bueno, creo que aún no tengo suficiente poder para poder hacer algo así. En el fondo la pelirroja se siente algo decepcionada. Se incorpora y se sienta al lado de Buffy, al borde de la cama.

— Xander tenía algo para hacerme sentir mejor cuando éramos niños—. Al decir esto, abraza a la cazadora de lado y comienza a acariciar suavemente su cabello, en un punto preciso, por encima de la oreja.

— ¡Oh vamos, Will! Eso no funciona conmigo. —Minutos después el sueño la vence y la pelirroja siente como Buffy recarga la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras su respiración se va haciendo un poco más pesada.

— Siempre funciona—. Willow sonríe mientras recuesta a Buffy sobre su cama, apaga las velas del hechizo fallido y después de quitarse sus pantuflas de conejito se duerme al lado de su amiga.

La noche da paso al alba y horas después Buffy despierta sobresaltada, mira a Willow quien duerme plácidamente a su lado.

—Siempre lo recordaré. —La voz entrecortada de la cazadora, su mente tejiendo un recuerdo y su rostro reflejando lo doloroso de éste.

Bueno, después de todo el hechizo sí le había traído recuerdos perdidos.

Continuará…


	3. Muriendo en el mausoleo

Hola a tods. Ninguno de los personajes de Buffy y/o Ángel me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad del buen Joss W.

* * *

Ángel se encuentra en el mausoleo donde tantas veces se citó con Buffy. Cada pared grita sus besos y cada una de las partes de la tumba le recuerdan su amor. Ojalá su amor también estuviera muerto.

Unos pasos lo alertan, suenan como…No, son solo alucinaciones suyas, pero por si acaso se esconde en un recoveco.

La cazadora entra, se sienta en el mismo lugar donde tantas veces la acompañó Ángel, su vampiro con alma, que la veía dormir sin hacer el menor ruido para no despertarla, a quien le entregó todo lo que tenía.

Si Ángel tuviera un corazón que latiera, éste estaría a punto de estallarle en el pecho a causa del estrepitoso movimiento que le provocaría la presencia de la cazadora. Continúa inmóvil, no quiere delatarse.

—Por lo menos antes tenías la decencia de saludar. Oh vamos, soy La Cazadora y tú eres un vampiro. Aunque tantas horas pasadas a tu lado no hubiesen surtido efecto, podría sentirte.

Ángel está desarmado, la chica sabe que él está allí. No hay nada más que hacer, sale lentamente de su escondite.

— Buffy yo…

La chica se levanta y camina, presurosa hacia él, un puñetazo en la cara es su bienvenida. El vampiro se queda sorprendido ante la reacción de la chica, no intenta hacer nada al respecto.

— Pudimos ser felices, pudimos estar juntos y lo arruinaste.

— Buffy, si me fui, lo hice por tu bien; irme a Los Ángeles era la solución, tú y yo no podíamos estar juntos. Recuerda todo lo que pasó.

La cazadora lo mira con desdén y lo interrumpe.

— No estoy hablando de eso, hablo del día en que estuvimos juntos, cuando tú eras humano.

— Buffy, eso no pasó—. La voz de Ángel sale de su garganta en un tono que ni a él lo convence.

— No me mientas, lo recuerdo todo: El reloj, tu "no iba a poder hacerlo si despertaba otro día a tu lado". Pudimos tenerlo todo…y lo arruinaste. Te dije que siempre lo recordaría. Aún recuerdo tus besos—. La voz de Buffy se rompe en esta última palabra, ¿dónde está la chica fuerte, la líder, la elegida? En un lugar muy lejos de Sunnydale.

—Buffy, tú no deberías recordar nada, ese fue el trato. Nadie recordaría nada…excepto yo—. Ángel se recarga en la pared que se encuentra detrás de él. Todo es tan confuso que no puede soportarlo.

— Lo recuerdo, eso es lo que importa—. Está de más hablar del hechizo de Willow.

— Lo siento…no deberías vivir con eso.

— No debería hacer tantas cosas…No debería pensar en ti, no debería llorar abrazando la almohada pensando que eres tú. No debería amarte. Pero lo hago. Estoy harta de hacer lo que debería, de aguantar, de tener que fingir que estoy bien…cuando la verdad es otra—. La voz de la chica es quiebra en algunos puntos, aún así traga saliva y termina su discurso lo mejor que puede.

— Yo te amo, pero nada de lo que siento va a cambiar las cosas—. Ángel permanece imperturbable después de decir esto, solamente la mira como si ésta fuera una plática trivial; por dentro siente que se derrumba, pero no lo va a externar.

Buffy odia que el vampiro le diga todo eso…Te amo pero te hago daño). Te amo pero no puedo estar contigo. Te amo pero te haré sufrir. Te amo pero no puedo darte lo que necesitas. ¿Eso es amor? Si la amara estaría con ella, lucharía a su lado; en vez de hacerla añicos con cada acción y cada palabra.

Continuará…


End file.
